User talk:Dragonus Nesha
Welcome to Black Cover Wiki! Hello There, Dragonus Nesha! Welcome to ! I hope you'll stay for awhile in this Wikia. First of all, Thank you for your edit to the Anti Magic page. Whether you were feeling nervous or excited on your first edit, we appreciate your effort! There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. Questions, Requests and Have Something On Your Mind? Then please leave a message on my talk page and maybe I could help you with anything! Ddraig Lucifer (talk) 17:53, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Doubt about the page hello, cause you do not put the page of Theresia?; the page was well done Kenpachi black (talk) 15:57, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the tips Thanks for telling me about the images page and commenting. Kaidowilder (talk) 02:18, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Protected Pages Hi, unlocked it, along with few others. Btw are you interested in being admin here? (Unok (talk) 07:57, May 26, 2016 (UTC)) Union or Combination Hey is it combination magic or union magic, I would like to now so that it can create the page.Midnight knight (talk) 14:00, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Biography section and arcs Hey Dragonus, would you like me to add the arc subsections underneath the biography section of the character pages? Also, might I suggest having a "history" section underneath the biography section as well, similar to how Boku no Hero Academia Wiki has it, although they have the two seperated. I just wanted to ask somebody before I started changing things willy nilly. Thank you! User:DarkErigor Alright, that seems like it could get kind of confusing for someone trying to browse through the page to a specific part quickly, but if that is the way things are operated here, I will not complain. Thank you very much for answering promptly. User:DarkErigor Geldor's last name I have a quick question, Dragonus. Is Geldor's last name Boinzott or Poizot? I wanted to create the category for his images, so I thought I'd ask first to clear any confusion on the matter. Thank you! User:DarkErigor Hello Dragonus, can u tell me how to create a page for Fanzel Kruger or if u know how to can u please create it.(Cpeake4 (talk) 16:10, December 3, 2016 (UTC)) Do u by any chance know i can put a profile picture up for Fanzel Kruger(Cman12 (talk) 22:54, December 5, 2016 (UTC)) Were can i find the correct pictures to put on the spell pages Wind Emperor: Wind Force and Wind Emperor: Sheer Peak(Cman12 (talk) 06:19, December 11, 2016 (UTC)) Just like other wikis like naruto, bleach, fairy tail etc, we do not put other languages on this wiki(Cman12 (talk) 19:45, January 9, 2017 (UTC))(Cman12 (talk) 19:48, January 9, 2017 (UTC)) Re: Protected Pages Hi, I made you admin. Sorry for the late reply, but I have been quite busy as of lately. My schedule should clear a bit more around end of February, so I hope I can start helping out with some things around that time. (Unok (talk) 21:40, January 10, 2017 (UTC)) French Wiki Hello, Dragonus Nesha, I'm an administrator from the french Black Clover wiki and I have few requests. First, I wanted to inform you that we are using a lot of templates (infoboxes) from the english wiki. Infoboxes from your wiki are really clear and well designed, so I copied them on our wiki. I'll create a little template to inform people that they are from the english wiki with the name of the user who created them. Also, we are also using a lot of images from your wiki, and I'll do the same, I'll create a little credit template to say that they are from the english wiki with the name of the uploader. I'm really sorry, but it's a little hard to start on my own, so I used the english wiki as a model. If it bothers you or the others, please tell me and I'll find another way. Thanks for you understanding. ~ Dulanabey ~ Magi Hey, Dragon, can I ask you check by Magi Wikia once a week in case of vandalism? I do check every day. It seems they know Mell and my time period of activity during the days. I have work around 8 to 3 PM PST. I don't use a phone. If you have time. If you don't, it's okay. I'll see if I can contact more wiki editors. Mell and I are overwhelmed. I have a suspicion that it spiked b/c of that incident early this year since my friends and myself are target of stalking/harassment on a social media platform lately. I'm contacting Wiki Staff for help but it probably won't help since the recent folks I banned for vandalism seems to be changing their IP addresses. I auto blocked myself on 3 different occasions. I'm a bit concerned. Wondered if you have ideas about this weird glitch. Thank you. Sincerely, Takashichea (talk) 00:07, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Thank You ! Hi Dragonus Nesha, I hope you're doing well :) It's Dulanabey, I changed my name ! I just wanted to thank you for adding the inter-wiki links on the french wiki and the help and advices you gave me. I know, I'm a little late x) I also saw those extra volume pages on Tumblr and I thought that those informations could be interesting to add ! Maybe you already saw them x) Anyway, thanks again for you help and good luck ;) ~ Bouddha ~ Hi, I'm creating a Discord server for Black Clover. Would you be interested in working together on it? Add me on Discord: TheZigmis#0253 Thezigmis (talk) 23:48, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your advice Hello, Thanks for your patronage, I do need it since it's been only a year or so that I began editing a little bit on different wikis. About Zax (fake), in his case we effectively don't know exactly if he's "Zora" or not. This is not the only wiki I contributed to, and the fact is that there are some cases (especially with mangas) where there's an information which seems clearly hinted or seems to be quite probable but is not absolutely sure (like in the Zax/Zora case) leads to that kind of probelm like "should I put this information which is nearly sure but not clearly stated" or should I focus on a principle of caution as long as there's still the slighest doubt ?". I'm quite new to wiki editing and I ask your opinion on this, should "nearly obvious" theories be mentioned in the pages like in trivia section or elsewhere, or should they be totally discarded as they're unsure ? I'm saying that since for example on the The Legend of Zelda wikia there are "theory" sections in most pages, but since it's a videogame and not a manga maybe it's simply meant to be different. Thank you again Indolthir (talk) 22:05, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Popularity Polls I think you should create a Popularity Polls page for the latest popularity poll and future ones. I would create it but not too skilled on templates and wouldn’t know how you would wabt it Meshack (talk) 04:37, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Naming Guide How do you want the characters, kingdoms, and groups named? The official Black Clover website has english naming. Dunno if you wanna use those spellings Meshack (talk) 19:29, October 3, 2017 (UTC) I was referring to the official Japanese website Meshack (talk) 20:23, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Oh... Meshack (talk) 21:12, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Wait, are we using the official spellings then? Meshack (talk) 23:32, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Not Viz, but the official Japanese website unless it goes against the spellings by Tabata 00:01, November 9, 2017 (UTC) How do you know that they're using Viz's translations? Maybe Viz is using their translations. It's still official form the Japanese media so why not? 00:38, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Unrelated to Black Clover Hey, do you know how to do templates and stuff? I need help on the World's End Harem Wiki and Juni Taisen Wiki Meshack (talk) 01:35, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thanks! Meshack (talk) 19:59, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Demon Slayer Sword I have the demon slayer sword in color from the anime, so you put it in for me?Sheihou (talk) 15:43, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Hello! would you be interested in starting up a discord server? Piratedninja (talk) 17:22, November 4, 2017 (UTC) World Tree Magic Spell Hi Dragonus Nesha, hope you are doing well :) I just wanted to know if William used a spell in Chapter 2 page 12, with the giant tree and the brooms x) In the french version, it's named like a spell "Grand Arbre Magique", and I think that in the raw version too : http://hpics.li/0f45f30 I'm not sure so I wanted to have an advice about this, if it don't disturb you :) Also, I wanted to know if the english Black Clover Wiki allows only spells that exclusive to the manga. Thanks a lot, by the way, you are doing such an amazing work on the wiki so Good Luck. ~ Bouddha ~ Answer Spell Oh yeah, I see, I was thinking the same thing, the anime gave a new face to the spell x) For the non-anime spells, I meant like Salim's thunder ball in Episode 4. I don't really remember but he gave a name to his spell, but not in the manga. Since, we'll have some filler episodes, maybe we'll see some anime exclusive spells, I was also talking about them :) Thanks :) ~ Bouddha ~ Oh I see :) Thank you so much for you help ! Good luck :3 ~ Bouddha ~ Family Relations Hi, can you source how Noelle and Mimosa are related? When did it say their mothers are sisters? Same with Mimosa and Mereoleona? ThreeEyedClover (talk) 01:17, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Relationships page? Should we or should we not put a Relationship page? Sheihou (talk) 14:51, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the message i just wanna help as best as i can because I Love Black Clover and I always stay up to date on the anime both subbed and dubbed and also up to date on the manga. THANK YOU for letting me join the fandom. Steel Magic Then why does it say Hagane '''Sōsei' Mahō "Senkan no Ressō?'' Sheihou (talk) 16:03, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Affiliates I'm currently one of the head admins running the Black Clover Fanon. We are currently looking to be affiliates of the mother wikia. Some of the articles need a bit of work, but I'll be working endlessly to fix the wikia up. '''The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 21:01, January 1, 2018 (UTC)